


The Good Halloween Party

by afterism



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Extra Treat, F/F, Halloween, Pre-Femslash, Spoilers for Season 2, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: It does not go to plan.





	The Good Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



> This is set somewhere between episodes 3 & 5 of season 2, so they're aware of what's going on but Janet hasn't started glitching yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"Oh, no, this simply will not do," Tahani says, stepping up to the buffet table. Tulle-covered black and orange balloons drift lazily in her wake. "Why on earth are there cobwebs everywhere?"

The candles flicker. Tahani snatches her hand back from hovering over the bowl of oddly gelatinous grapes.

"Hey there, party monster," Eleanor calls as she slips through a side door, strings of white webbing wrapped around her forearm. "This is awesome, right? Who knew they'd be dumb enough to let us have a big old creepy house on the edge of the neighbourhood?"

"Eleanor!" Tahani says, bright and calm, turning sharply on the ball of her foot. "I just... adore what you've done with the place."

"I know, right? I'm starting to get why party planning is so fun. Have you seen the bathrooms yet? Here's a hint: Don't use the one under the stairs, it might literally kill you."

Tahani smiles, wide and fixed. "You know, you really don't have to help. I'll admit I've never done a _Hallowe'en_ party before, but I'm certain I can incorporate your... ideas."

"Nonsense. Those idiots think they can torture us by making us work together? Please."

"Quite," Tahani says, and after a moment realises they are just staring at each other, smiling. She looks anywhere else, and finds herself considering the food.

"This is a _lovely_ spread you've put on here. It's all very... themed," she says, her hand fluttering over the plates until she picks up something thin and pale. "These biscuits look like fingers, with little almond slices for the nails," she says, a note higher. "How fun."

"Cool, right?" Eleanor says, closer. 

Tahani swallows. "Very," she says, setting it back down on the plate, and lightly brushes her palms together. "You know, when I said we would be having finger food tonight, you did realise —"

"This is _awesome_ ," Jason says, the floorboards creaking under his flip-flops as he pushes open the ballroom doors. He looks around, his open grin slipping to open wonder as he spots the archway leading off to the right. "You guys made a haunted maze? That is so cool!"

"Oh, I wouldn't — aaand he's gone," Eleanor says, snatching her half-raised hand back into a fist.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," says Tahani, linking her fingers together. "I imagine those demons that we're going to _inadvertently_ summon tonight haven't even received the invite from Vicky yet."

"Yeah. This is a terrible idea."

"Oh, I don't know. A chance to get our own back, and all? I'm quite enjoying playing the naïve stooge."

"Say that again?"

"What? Stooge? Yes, I suppose it's not a word I use very often... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?" Eleanor says, and drags her gaze upwards. "What. Nothing. How about those floating ghosts we still need to set up, hey?"

"The ones by the front doors? Oh, no, they're already up. I saw them on my way in."

"What? I haven't — oh, fork," Eleanor sighs. 

Tahani looks at her, then to the ballroom doors that stand half open. There's nothing but darkness beyond. "This is a real haunted house, isn't it?"

Eleanor sucks her teeth. "Oh, whatever. They think they can out-scare me? They should see the shirt I pulled at my neighbour's Halloween party. Those kids needed _therapy_ afterwards."

"Be that as it may, I really think perhaps we should get out of here —"

"Um, guys," Chidi says, from the far end of the ballroom. He shuts the door behind him, and rests a hand against it. There's something red splashed across the front of his shirt. "Does anyone remember asking Janet for screaming skeletons? Because we seem to have those. A lot of those."

They both stare at him for a long second. "Okay, new plan," Eleanor says. She grabs Tahani's hand. "Tahani, with me. Chidi, meet us in the maze!" she calls, and starts running — Tahani quickly takes the lead, her fingers tight around Eleanor's as they disappear through the tacky, glittery curtain.

"You know I can't do that!" Chidi shouts after them, and then sighs. "They've already gone. This was a _terrible_ plan."


End file.
